A la luz de la luna
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Y aunque saben que está prohibido, aunque saben que les juzgarán por ello, ellos simplemente no pueden evitar reunirse como tantas otras veces, atraídos por un mismo sentimiento. [Arno x Elise]


Mi segundo fic del Unity...Y en tan poco tiempo. Tengo el hype por las nubes con este juego y lo peor es que no tengo aun una ps4...En fin u.u

Es una pequeña continuación del primer fic, donde hice la presentación de Arno y la primera aparición de Axe-Man, Hache en el fic porque...No voy a llamarlo Axe-Man XD Espero que os guste ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las noches no eran tranquilas en la ciudad de París. No había ni una sola calle en la que se respirase paz cuando, tras la puesta de sol, la luna comenzaba su ascenso por la bóveda celeste, tiñendo la urbe de rayos plateados que contrastaban vivamente con las sombras proyectadas por los edificios.

La sangre no tardaba en bañar los adoquines en aquellas zonas en las cuales la luz del astro no alcanzaba a alumbrar y, con exasperante lentitud, se colaba por entre las lisas piedras hasta que su líquida superficie comenzaba a brillar cuando era tocada por una pequeña chispa de luz argéntea. Cuando las noches llegaban a su inevitable fin, no era extraño encontrarse a la guardia de París arrastrando cadáveres y persiguiendo a los posibles sospechosos de los asesinatos o, simplemente, culpando a inocentes para evitar que se extendiera el terror y el miedo entre la enfurecida multitud francesa, la cual no necesitaba apenas excusas para comenzar a alzarse en armas contra los opresores o cualquiera que amenazara su existencia o bienestar. No era desconocido para nadie que los tan elegantes oficiales de impolutos trajes bordados condenaban a los civiles sin que éstos hubieran formado parte de los oscuros actos que por la noche acaecían en París y, más que temor o cualquier otro sentimiento que encogiera sus corazones, esas acciones no hacían sino enervarlos más. Era cuestión de tiempo que todo se desmoronase.

Y Arno Víctor Dorian sabía que ese día no tardaría en llegar…y que sería catastrófico.

Oculto entre las sombras, el Asesino escuchaba los sutiles movimientos de un par de personas siguiéndolo, cómo los desgastados zapatos chocaban contra el suelo adoquinado de París mientras trataban inútilmente de guardar silencio. Pero nada escapaba a los agudizados sentidos de un Asesino, ni siquiera el suave vuelo de la más pequeña y delicada mariposa. Y en medio del silencio de aquella calle, las pisadas resonaban en sus oídos como cañonazos.

Contuvo las ganas de emitir un cansado y amargo suspiro, limitándose a continuar con su paseo nocturno, las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda de manera tranquila y la cabeza en alto, su perfil asomando orgullosamente de entre la capucha que cubría su cráneo, delineándolo con suavidad. Sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo al andar; tan silencioso era aquel elegante caminar que lo hacía tan distinguido. No estaba especialmente lejos de su destino, la gigantesca catedral gótica que se alzaba en medio del Sena y donde, con total seguridad, su amigo y compañero aguardaba ya en lo más alto. Pero temía que se demoraría más de la cuenta si sus perseguidores no cesaban en su empeño de darle caza.

De manera calmada, posó su enguantada mano sobre la brillante empuñadura de su espada, sintiendo el suave revolotear de su chaqueta larga al apartarla para mostrar su arma, y no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una ladeada y pequeña sonrisa, apenas estirando las comisuras, al saber que aquel gesto había alterado ligeramente a esas dos personas que con tanto ahínco lo seguían.

Enarboló el acero en el momento preciso en el cual uno de ellos, aligerando el paso, trató de asestarle un golpe en la cabeza, fallando estrepitosa y humillantemente. Como el mejor de los bailarines, el Asesino se hizo a un lado con pasmosa facilidad, de manera grácil, y haciendo un sutil movimiento de muñeca colocó la afilada punta de la espada en el cuello de su víctima, rozando la mandíbula y obligándole de esa manera a alzar la cabeza. Divisó un par de ojos oscuros, furiosos y, en parte, asustados; aunque ésta última emoción apenas se distinguía con claridad entre la ira contenida que se adivinaba en ellos. Los labios del hombre temblaban por la rabia, frunciéndolos a intervalos irregulares, apretando con fuerza una fila de dientes sobre la otra.

Arno ladeó la cabeza, una de sus cejas enarcándose mientras inspeccionaba con rapidez el equipamiento de su rival; no había gran cosa que destacar, aparte de una fina espada y un pistolete ya casi en desuso. Se preguntó dónde estaría el otro. ¿Tal vez habría huido, dejando a su compañero a su suerte? Puede que no fueran más que dos simples civiles acosados por la desesperación y la pobreza.

Pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente despachado al distinguir entre las ropas desgastadas y raídas un brillo que la luna consiguió arrancar de una pulida superficie rojiza, un colgante hasta entonces oculto y que dotaba de cierto interés al que sería la próxima víctima que probaría el acero del Asesino.

—Un Templario haciéndose pasar por un mendigo parisino—comentó con cierto tono sardónico—. Debéis de estar más desesperados de lo que me temía en un principio y créeme, eso es mucho decir, _mon ami_.

Sin darle tiempo a hablar, movió su espada con agilidad, abriendo un profundo y sangrante corte en el cuello de su rival. No le dio ni una oportunidad; tampoco le importó demasiado, pues sabía que contra los Templarios no podía arriesgarse, y ya se había acostumbrado a asesinar sin preguntar sabiendo que había otro más acechándolo entre las sombras.

Hizo un movimiento seco con el arma, salpicando el suelo adoquinado con algunas gotas de sangre, e inspeccionó con el ceño fruncido todo cuanto le rodeaba, tratando de distinguir una figura humana entre las brumas, las sombras y los más recónditos recovecos de aquella calle.

Se movió con lentitud, concentrado en su tarea, pero nadie más apareció. Desconcertado por ello, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de desembarazarse de aquella extraña y asfixiante sensación que de pronto le embriagó, y aceleró el paso para llegar a la Isla de la Cité, viendo a lo lejos una de las picudas torretas de Notre Dame recortada contra el cielo nocturno. Logró llegar sin mayores sobresaltos, siempre ocultándose de la guardia para evitar asesinatos innecesarios, y escaló una de las fachadas con una facilidad tal que más de uno envidiaría. Algunos lo tacharían de demente y temerario, pero Arno estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones desde hacía años y, aunque al principio no era tan confiado como en esos momentos, nunca había tenido miedo a caer. Sabía que él estaba hecho para ello; era capaz de amoldar todo su entorno a su más absoluto capricho, no así su agitada y turbulenta vida personal, la cual era incapaz de controlar.

Oh, si todo fuera más sencillo…

Al llegar al tejado, se permitió unos instantes para contemplar la hermosa y oscura París desde aquella altura, llenando sus pulmones con el fresco aire nocturno, y se acomodó el capuz sobre los hombros, revelando su cabellera castaña oscura amarrada en una coleta baja y esos ojos almendrados, de un color extraño entre el ámbar propio de la miel y el más vivo y brillante verde de las hojas de los árboles en verano. Una casi invisible cicatriz surcaba el puente de su nariz, desviándose hacia la izquierda y tan poco marcada que apenas se veía, pero era un detalle suficiente como para lograr reconocerlo.

Dando la media vuelta, sus iris se posaron en la figura que, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, reposaba contra la pared de una de las torretas, la cabeza gacha y un tobillo sobre el otro. El hombre de la larga chaqueta oscura carraspeó, haciéndose notar mientras se acercaba a su compañero, su entrecejo frunciéndose con suavidad al darse cuenta de que Hache parecía ignorarle deliberadamente.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Arno, su voz sonando un tanto amenazante e irritada.

Su compañero alzó la cabeza, separándose de la pared aunque manteniendo aun los brazos cruzados, comenzando a caminar con cierta lentitud mientras miraba hacia el cielo en una actitud claramente desinteresada.

—No hay novedades, por desgracia—contestó, tal vez con demasiada desgana como para no ser fingida—. Excepto una, pero me temo que ya sabes de lo que hablo.

Arno arrugó un poco más el ceño, atravesando a Hache con la mirada, apretando fuertemente los puños por las palabras de su amigo. Sabía de lo que hablaba y sabía que, de haberlo visto, no iba a permanecer en silencio. Pero no le gustaba que le cuestionaran ni que se metieran en sus asuntos…Y menos si eran de ámbito privado, como aquel.

—¿Algo que decir al respecto?—replicó, sabiendo que había empleado un tono de voz demasiado mezquino.

Finalmente, Hache se dignó a mirar a Arno. El hombre de sangre mitad francesa y mitad austríaca mantuvo el gesto altivo, su ceño perfectamente fruncido y una expresión desafiante, retándole a que comentase algo, por nimio que fuera, sobre el asunto. Vio cómo su compañero dejaba caer los tensos hombros, negando con la cabeza antes de escucharle soltar un suspiro de pesar.

—Claro que sí, Arno. Claro que tengo algo que decir—se acercó a él, su sombra proyectándose sobre el otro hombre—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Sabes de sobra quiénes son nuestros enemigos, no eres estúpido.

—No lo soy, en efecto, y no consentiré que se me trate como a tal. Sé perfectamente qué es lo que hago, no necesito a nadie que trate de darme lecciones de comportamiento ni moralidad—fue su ruda contestación, sintiéndose como un animal acorralado cuando su talón topó contra la pared de la torreta; pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, se había llegado a sentir de aquella manera—. ¿Te parezco acaso un niño de cinco años?

El hombre del hacha chistó con desagrado, visiblemente molesto por la actitud del otro al que creía más maduro, y se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto de desesperación, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Conocía a Arno, por desgracia, y sabía que era tan hábil y letal como terco. Tratar de razonar con él era, cuanto menos, del todo imposible en algunas cosas, y había topado con un tema demasiado delicado para el Asesino. Pocas veces lo veía actuar de una forma tan desesperadamente defensiva, aunque su amigo tratara de ocultarlo bajo una máscara de ira controlada.

—¿Ahora mismo? Creo que un niño de cinco años razonaría mejor que tú. Estás obnubilado por esa mujer templaria, Arno. Sospecho que no es la primera vez que la ves y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que, por mucho que trate de hacerte entrar en razón, no será la última. Pero, por favor, intenta reflexionar. Ellos son nuestros enemigos, al más mínimo descuido por tu parte…—chasqueó los dedos de una mano, tomando unos rasgos más serios que antes—Pasarás a ser historia.

—Puede ser, pero eso será problema mío, Hache. Si no tienes ningún tipo de información que facilitarme, será mejor que me vaya. Hazte a un lado.

Ambos hombres se miraron con fijeza, Arno topándose con la dura mirada de su compañero que tantas cosas le reprochaba sin necesidad de palabras. Sabía que le debía mucho, demasiado probablemente, y que estaba poniendo en peligro a la Hermandad, a su único amigo en el que confiaba casi más que en sí mismo, pero él simplemente no podía ignorarla.

Hache colocó una mano en el brazo de su compañero, apretándolo con algo de fuerza a la par que suavizaba su hosca mirada, y se apartó del camino de Arno a regañadientes, sin estar del todo convencido.

—Arno, por favor…Te lo pido no como un compañero, sino como un amigo—murmuró, sabiendo que el otro todavía le escuchaba—. No pierdas la cabeza por una causa inútil. No es por la Hermandad, por ir en contra de uno de nuestros tres pilares básicos, sino por ti mismo.

El Asesino volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha, manteniéndose unos segundos totalmente estático, con una pierna ligeramente flexionada en un movimiento previo al paso que daría antes de descender por la fachada de la catedral y, finalmente, decidió callar y comenzar a andar, dejando atrás a Hache. Estaba convencido de que su amigo no le seguiría y casi lo prefería así, pues se encontraba con el humor algo agitado y al final lo único que haría sería discutir con él de manera aún más mezquina.

No miró atrás, a la oscura catedral gótica que se alzaba imponente en la Isla de la Cité, e incluso se olvidó de que uno de los templarios todavía podría estar persiguiéndolo. Su mente estaba demasiado embotada como para reparar en tales nimiedades; no dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras de Hache y, por muy obstinado que fuera, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón aunque él mismo se negara a admitir algo así.

Se cobijó en una estrecha calle tras dejar atrás Notre Dame y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz cuando captó el empalagoso aroma metálico de la sangre, chistando por la molestia que eso le suponía. Aquel olor no era nuevo en París, ni en su ajetreada y complicada vida tampoco, mas seguía encontrándolo del todo desagradable. Así pues, decidió salir a una calle más amplia y despejada donde los cadáveres todavía no ensuciaran el adoquinado, pero aquello, desde luego, no fue la mejor opción.

Cayó al suelo antes incluso de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, su barbilla golpeando dolorosamente una de las piedras, salpicando algo de sangre por la pequeña herida que se había abierto en esa zona de su anatomía. Alguien lo había arrollado, saltando sobre él desde las alturas, y sospechaba de quién se trataba. Sentía las piernas de su rival a ambos lados de su cadera, atenazándolo para evitar que se moviera, y logró escuchar el sutil sonido de una espada siendo desenvainada. Incluso captó la suave caricia del acero sobre su capucha a la altura del cuello y, en esos momentos, se maldijo a sí mismo y a su maldita falta de cuidado. Sabía que no era su fin; no iba a permitirlo, él no iba a morir aquella noche y mucho menos de una manera tan absurda. Pero tal vez el ser tan descuidado le costaría una nueva cicatriz en su cuerpo ya moldeado por la eterna lucha que su Orden llevaba arrastrando desde hacía siglos.

Y, de pronto, escuchó un ahogado estertor, y no pudo evitar arquear ligeramente la espalda cuando unas gotas de algún líquido cayeron sobre ésta, viéndose liberado de aquel molesto peso sobre él en cuestión de segundos. Por un momento pensó que Hache había decidido seguirlo y se preparó para iniciar una sardónica réplica contra él por haberlo ayudado, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sus ojos se toparon con los iris ajenos, de un azul tan brillante que no necesitaban la luz de la luna para reverberar por sí mismos.

Se puso en pie, limpiándose el polvo de sus ropajes sin apartar la vista de la persona que tenía en frente, viendo cómo guardaba su espada en su respectiva vaina para después alzar la cabeza, acomodándose mejor un ondulado mechón de cabello castaño cobrizo que antes estuviera sobre uno de sus hombros cubiertos por una fina túnica.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—fue lo primero que brotó de sus labios.

—Las calles de París no son de tu propiedad, hasta donde yo sé. Pasear no está prohibido—curvó sus gruesos y delineados labios en una sonrisa algo altanera, manteniendo una de sus manos tras la espalda mientras la otra reposaba con suavidad sobre la empuñadura de su arma—. Oh, y de nada, Arno.

El Asesino miró el cadáver con el ceño fruncido, inspeccionándolo rápidamente hasta toparse con la cruz templaria que portaba cual orgulloso estandarte en una de las solapas de su chaleco oscuro, y desvió de nuevo sus ojos hacia la elegante y bella fémina.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Fácil; tú me salvaste de la guillotina no hace mucho y yo soy una mujer con cierto sentido del honor. Ahora estamos en paz.

Arno no pudo evitar adquirir una expresión sarcástica ante aquella contestación, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano hacia el hombre despachado que yacía muerto en el suelo.

—Oh, un gran sentido del honor matando gente de tu propio bando. Disculpa que ponga en duda tus palabras, Elise, pero este acto no dice mucho a tu favor.

—¿Y qué iba a hacer?—replicó ella, manteniendo una calmada actitud—¿Dejar que te matara?

—No, desde luego que no. Sería un desperdicio, tu vida sería mucho más aburrida.

La llamada Elise negó con la cabeza, haciendo rodar sus claros ojos cristalinos que destacaban cual luceros en aquel rostro ligeramente redondeado y de pálida dermis. Sin embargo, poco duró aquel intercambio de palabras, ese tira y afloja propio de ellos en el que uno trataba de ser más sarcástico que el otro, pues ambos distinguieron entre los tenues ruidos propios de la noche el sonido de unos pasos apresurándose a aquel lugar, como si estuvieran atraídos por la sangre que el hombre asesinado derramaba sobre el suelo y el alboroto que, en el silencio del lugar, causaban las constantes réplicas de ellos dos.

Pronto se vieron rodeados por un importante número de guardias, una de las tantas patrullas que deambulaban por París, y Templaria y Asesino se miraron una sola vez antes de colocarse espalda contra espalda con las espadas por delante, a escasos pasos del cadáver.

—¿Por qué cada vez que me topo contigo hay problemas?—farfulló Arno, andando en círculos con lentitud a la espera de que alguien diera una orden de ataque—Atraes las desgracias como una sardina atrae a un gato.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti—contraatacó Elise, sin despegarse ni un ápice del hombre—. ¿No serás tú el origen de toda mi mala fortuna?

—Siento decirte que naciste así, no trates de echarme a mí la culpa.

La réplica de la Templaria se quedó en sus labios, pues sus rivales habían iniciado el ataque, y separándose apenas unos pasos de Arno, comenzó a luchar contra la guardia junto al que, en esos momentos, era su aliado. Los dos se movían con envidiable ligereza, compenetrándose tan perfectamente que parecían haber nacido tan sólo para vivir ese momento. Asestando un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura, el Asesino balanceó su acero para cercenar la cabeza de uno de sus contrincantes, salvando a la mujer templaria de un posible corte a la altura de las costillas, pero no hubo palabras de agradecimiento; apenas un sutil gesto con la cabeza y una rápida mirada antes de volver a las armas.

Ocultando la espada tras su espalda en un elegante gesto, Elise lanzó un cuchillo arrojadizo contra un rival al verse no tan ahogada, acertando de manera letalmente perfecta. Sin embargo, no pudo volver a realizar un acto como aquel pues no tardó en encontrarse de nuevo rodeada por el enemigo y con mortal precisión hundió el filo de su arma en el estómago de un contrincante cercano, abriendo fuertemente los ojos cuando repentinamente el brazo de Arno pasó sobre su hombro, viendo cómo el acero del Asesino se perdía entre la carne del cuello de aquel hombre.

—Eres demasiado confiada—fueron sus escuetas palabras antes de darle la espalda para seguir combatiendo.

Elise frunció el ceño y bajó la vista, viendo en la mano izquierda del guardia un pequeño cuchillo destinado a su vientre antes de que, con los temblores propios del abrazo de la muerte, cayera sobre el suelo junto a su dueño. Dándole una patada cargada de frustración, enarboló su arma y con un golpe certero acabó con la vida de otro hombre, contando rápidamente el número de rivales que quedaban en pie. No eran muchos ya, por suerte; apenas quedarían cuatro guardias, de los cuales uno de ellos no tardó en dar media vuelta para echar a correr, tratando inútilmente de asegurar su vida.

Un acto del todo absurdo, pues Arno no dudo en acabar con él de un eficiente disparo a su cabeza gracias a su hoja fantasma, aquel artefacto que le había salvado en más de una ocasión y que era, como su espada, una extensión de sí mismo.

Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar estirar una de las comisuras de sus labios en su tan característica sombra de sonrisa antes de girarse y hacer un corte ascendente a uno de los últimos contrincantes, abriendo un tajo desde el vientre hasta el cuello. El hombre bajó la vista hacia su torso, tirando su acero para sujetar las tripas que asomaban entre la ropa antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo, formando un charco de sangre. Arno no se entretuvo contemplando el espectáculo y, raudo, ayudó a Elise a despachar al último de los guardias, ambos hundiendo sus espadas a la par en aquel cuerpo ya sentenciado.

Rodeados de cadáveres, permanecieron en silencio, tratando de captar algún otro sonido más allá de sus respiraciones agitadas por la actividad y, viéndose a salvo, enfundaron las armas. Los dos se miraron mutuamente durante largos segundos, hasta que el Asesino decidió romper el silencio de una vez por todas.

—Es sorprendente que sigas viva con esa forma de luchar tan despreocupada que tienes—apuntó—. De no ser por mí, esta noche habrías muerto. Creo recordar que ya te salvé de un destino similar. ¿Cuántas veces crees que puedes darle esquinazo a la muerte, Elise?

La fémina se permitió una pequeña e irónica carcajada, colocando las manos sobre su fina cintura mientras se paseaba frente a Arno, su cabellera ondulada y cobriza ondeando ligeramente por el movimiento.

—Eso no debe preocuparme, al parecer tengo a un refinado caballero francés dispuesto a rescatarme cuando esté en apuros.

—Mitad francés—recalcó el Asesino—. Y no siempre estaré ahí para salvarte, no eres el centro de mi mundo. Hay asuntos que reclaman más mi atención que una damisela desvalida gritando auxilio.

—Me precipité entonces al llamarte caballero.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera.

Selló los labios, sus ojos escrutando cada pequeño rincón de aquel rostro de grandes ojos y atractivos labios, captando la pequeña arruga que se creó en el puente de su fina nariz. Elise carraspeó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y enarcando una de sus elegantes cejas, ladeando la cabeza sutilmente.

—¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Arno?

—Sí, pero no aquí. El olor de esta calle está empezando a irritarme.

Con un seco movimiento de cabeza, Arno le indicó que lo siguiera, los dos comenzando a andar por las sombras de la ciudad. Pasearon en absoluto silencio, Elise yendo tras el Asesino mientras miraba a los lados, echándose la capucha sobre el rostro. Se sentía más segura de esa manera, nunca sabía qué era lo que las sombras amparaban y prefería no tentar a la suerte.

El Asesino, por su parte, se encontraba totalmente relajado. Cualquier peligro que hubiera en las calles de esa ciudad no supondría un reto para él; apenas se lo tomaría como un mero pasatiempo. Tal vez pecara de confiado, pero de todas maneras no era un hombre de fe y no le rendía cuentas a nadie.

No tardaron en llegar a una pequeña callejuela, limpia por suerte para el hombre, y una vez allí se giró con rapidez hacia Elise, quitando la capucha que cubría su faz, acoplando sus manos perfectamente sobre las sonrosadas mejillas de la mujer antes de inclinarse hacia ella y unir sus labios en un pasional beso, sintiendo cómo la Templaria se tensaba durante unos segundos antes de relajarse y posar sus delicadas manos desnudas sobre el pecho del Asesino, cerrando los ojos. Arno descendió las propias por el suave cuello de cisne de la fémina, acariciando después sus hombros, bajando un poco más hasta detener su avance en la delicada cadera de la mujer, estrechando ambos cuerpos en un abrazo íntimo. Captó un ligero movimiento en Elise, cómo iba subiendo las manos con lentitud hasta su capucha para deshacerse de ésta y hundir los dedos en su cabello castaño, atrayéndolo más hacia ella de tal forma que sus siluetas parecían formar una única persona.

Apenas se separaron más lo necesario para tomar aire, unos escasos segundos que para ellos fueron una eternidad antes de probar de nuevo los labios del otro, Elise derritiéndose en aquel beso mientras Arno imponía un suave ritmo que poco a poco fue profundizando hasta que la fémina rompió el contacto, colocando un par de dedos sobre la boca del Asesino.

—Creí que habíamos venido aquí para hablar.

—A veces las palabras son inútiles e innecesarias, ¿no lo sabías?—comentó tras mover un poco la cabeza para deshacerse de los dedos que cubrían sus labios.

—Arno, por favor—murmuró de forma seria, bajando la mirada apenas unas milésimas de segundo antes de volver a posar sus ojos sobre los del hombre—. Después de lo que hemos hablado esta tarde, creo que tenemos ciertos asuntos que aclarar. No es casualidad que me haya topado contigo, te he estado buscando.

El Asesino se separó de la Templaria unos pocos pasos para darle algo de espacio, sus rasgos cambiando de la tranquilidad a una expresión de seriedad en apenas un suspiro mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Llámame loco, pero creo que lo sospechaba. París no es tan pequeña, al fin y al cabo—no pudo evitar comentar con cierto sarcasmo—. Y dime, ¿qué es aquello que deseas aclarar?

Elise pestañeó un par de veces ante aquella pregunta, haciendo un gesto de cierta exasperación con las manos mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas, dejando escapar un suspiro de irritación.

—Dímelo tú, Arno.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes—contestó, frunciendo el ceño—. Únete a mi causa y deja de lado esa Orden a la que perteneces.

—Y mi respuesta sigue siendo un no a tu ofrecimiento. ¿Por qué no vienes tú conmigo, Arno? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien reniegue de aquello que soy?

—Tal vez sea porque la causa que tú defiendes no es justa—replicó—. Trabajas para aquellos que quieren dominar el mundo y moldearlo a su antojo. ¿Eso te parece algo noble, Elise? Permíteme que lo ponga en duda.

—Deduzco pues que tu causa es mejor que la mía. Libertad para todo el mundo, que cada uno defina sus propios límites—fue su contestación, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza—. No sois unos santos, Arno. Asesináis igual que nosotros, lo único que nos diferencia es que mi Orden es más realista que la tuya. La humanidad ha de ser controlada por quienes poseen una inteligencia y una perspectiva superiores.

—¿Y quién os ha dado permiso para que esa responsabilidad caiga en vuestras manos?

Elise separó los labios para replicar, mas permaneció en silencio, un silencio incómodo para la fémina que hizo que Arno cambiara su expresión por un gesto algo más altivo.

—Tu silencio revela mucho más que las palabras. Creí haberte dicho que a veces, éstas son del todo innecesarias.

—¿Qué más da eso ahora, Arno? Nuestra eterna rivalidad es lo de menos y lo sabes. Tal vez cuando no estemos todos en peligro, me replantee ciertas cosas, porque puede que todo haya cambiado entonces. Debemos permanecer unidos en estos momentos aunque todos los demás se obcequen en no escucharnos.

—Lo único que me importa ahora es que tú sigas viva, Elise. Y estando en la Orden del Temple no puedo garantizar tu seguridad. Por mucho que nos unamos ahora por una causa común, sabes que eso no durará para siempre. Lo sabes tanto como yo aunque cierres tus ojos o trates de mirar hacia otro lado.

La fémina curvó sus gruesos labios en una sutil sonrisa, tan pequeña que apenas se percibía, y entrelazó los dedos tras la espalda mientras se acercaba a Arno, caminando con gracia hacia él. No prestó mucha atención a sus últimas palabras, pues algo de lo que dijo le resultó curioso y caló hasta el fondo de su alma.

—¿No decías que tu mundo no giraba alrededor de una damisela en apuros?

—Y no lo hace, no te confundas. No me tendrás a tus pies, de rodillas, suplicando por ti. No soy ese tipo de hombre. Sólo trato de ayudarte en la medida de mis posibilidades.

Elise cambió aquella sonrisa petulante por una más tierna, sabiendo que aunque el hombre dijera esas palabras, él sería capaz de hacerlo por ella. Por mucho que Arno fuera orgulloso y terco, la Templaria sabía lo que sentía, pues era un eco de lo que ella misma sentía por él, y llegado el momento, por muy altaneros que se comportasen, ambos lo darían todo por el otro.

Sólo que Arno era demasiado obcecado como para admitirlo y ella no iba a hacérselo ver.

El Asesino huyó de aquella mirada que la otra le dedicaba y posó sus ojos sobre el colgante con forma de cruz que reposaba sobre la piel desnuda del cuello ajeno, acariciándolo con los dedos enguantados en cuero. ¿Cuántas veces había aventurado su mano más allá de aquel pequeño trozo de piel descubierta, quitando prenda tras prenda hasta lograr apreciar la suave y pálida dermis que la ropa cubría? ¿Cuántas veces había abrazado ese cuerpo desnudo, palpitante y cálido contra el suyo?

Lentamente, sus elegantes dedos descendieron sobre el blanco y pulcro pañuelo y el oscuro chaleco, sintiendo en ellos los latidos del corazón de Elise, cómo se aceleraban poco a poco, aumentando su ritmo de manera cada vez más desenfrenada. Escuchó un pequeño suspiro torpemente encubierto y casi se sintió desfallecer al alzar la vista y toparse con los labios entreabiertos de la mujer y aquellos ojos que lo miraban con adoración, pidiendo a gritos un beso. Incapaz de resistirse a su llamada, Arno volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, rozando su nariz con la propia, viendo cómo la Templaria bajaba la mirada para posarla en su boca antes de cerrar los ojos. El hombre permaneció con los párpados separados algo más de tiempo, aún sin besarla, sus dedos trazando con delicadeza la curva de uno de sus senos hasta rodear su cintura con un brazo para atraerla hacia él mientras Elise acariciaba el borde de su mandíbula, sintiendo en su piel un ligero cosquilleo por la barba de dos días que Arno lucía.

No quiso hacerla esperar más, así que la besó de nuevo de manera más pasional que la anterior vez, sus labios trazando un camino de besos hasta su cuello a la par que colocaba ambas manos en sus muslos para alzarla, haciendo que Elise rodeara su cintura con las piernas, aferrándose con fuerza y desesperación al cuerpo del Asesino que tan bien conocía. Ningún detalle de su tan perfecta anatomía se le escapaba; desde aquel fino cabello castaño oscuro hasta la más pequeña cicatriz que lucía en la espalda o el torso, en brazos o piernas. Se lo conocía de arriba abajo, mil veces lo había visto y mil más lo había rememorado en sus más secretos y prohibidos sueños. Lo había cubierto de besos y caricias, así como él había recorrido el suyo con sus labios y manos, descubriendo ambos partes que hasta entonces desconocían o no les daban importancia. Los dos habían aprendido muchas cosas juntos, a pesar de que su relación fuera complicada por pertenecer a facciones antagónicas.

Pero en momentos como aquel, cuando ambos se unían como uno solo, todo lo demás no importaba. Templarios, Asesinos, la Revolución y la verdad que había tras ésta…Eso daba igual.

En esos momentos no eran más que dos simples amantes enredados en un eterno abrazo, con la luna como único testigo de su amor prohibido.

En esos momentos eran Arno y Elise…y nada más.

-.-.-.-.-

I ship them so hard *llora* Admito que me enamoré de esta pareja nada más ver el tráiler...Y bueno, a lo mejor son hermanos, quién sabe. Pero me es igual, seguiré amando a esta pareja *3*

Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Como siempre, los reviews son más que bienvenidos :'D A ver si vuelvo pronto con otro fic del Unity...Siempre y cuando me inspire.

¡Ya nos leemos!


End file.
